YeWook Please stay there
by Kim Jung Min
Summary: saat kita bertemu seseorang yang kita cintai tanpa mengenal satu sama lain begitu dekat, tapi kita herus ditinggalkannya, my third FanFiction


Yesung P.O.V

Aku berdiri di depan nisan putih bertuliskan huruf hangul '려욱' makam seorang Yeoja cantik yang sudah lama singgah di hatiku.  
Aku menaruh bunga di makamnya.  
"Aku berharap kau tetap berdiri di sana." Kataku sambil mengelus pelan nisan itu.  
"Aku merindukanmu, juga mencintaimu." Kataku lirih.  
Airmataku tumpah ruah mengatakan aku bersungguh-sungguh.  
"Berjanjilah kalau kau akan menungguku dan kau akan tetap berada di sana nanti." Kataku lalu berbalik pulang.  
Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung tidur.

*in dream* sekaligus flashback

Aku berdiri menunggu angkutan umum untuk pulang ke rumahku.  
Aku menemukan seorang yeoja mungil dan cantik sedang berdiri tepat di seberangku.  
Ia tersenyum sangat manis, membuatku ingin menyapanya.  
Aku tahu dia dari sekolah yang sama karena ia memakai seragam yang sama dengan yang aku pakai.  
Sampai akhirnya sebuah angkutan umum berhenti di depanku. Aku tersenyum lembut ke arahnya lalu melambaikan tanganku dan masuk ke dalam angkutan itu. Ia tersenyum kearahku.  
Keesokan harinya aku berdiri di tempat yang sama dan aku bertemu yeoja itu terus setiap harinya.  
Beberapa minggu berlaru. Perasaanku terhadap yeoja itu bertumbuh seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, akhirnya aku mengetahui siapa nama yeoja mungil nan manis itu. Kim Ryeowook. Aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku sangat ingin menyapanya tapi butuh keberanian kuat untuk menyapanya. Bahkan di sekolah pun aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya.  
Suatu hari aku pulang dari sekola seperti biasanya. Aku tidak melihat Ryeowook di manapun.  
'Apa ia sudah pulang?' Pikirku.  
Sebuah angkutan umum pun datang.  
Aku masuk walaupun berat hati.  
Keesokan harinya aku menanyakan keberadaan gadis itu kepada teman sekelasnya.  
"Ia tidak masuk, ia sakit." Itulah jawabannya.  
'Baiklah tidak apa' pikirku.  
Selama kurang lebih 2 minggu aku tak bertemu dengannya.  
'Apa ia sakit separah itu?' Pikirku.  
Beberapa bulan kemudian aku mendengar kabar bahwa Ryeowook keluar dari sekolah. Aku hancur mendengar kabar itu. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.  
Sampai suatu hari, aku naik kelas ke kelas 3 SMA aku sangat senang. Teman-temanku mengadakan acara makan malam, aku pun menggunakan jas hitam dan ya pakaian resmi.  
Begitu pulang, seperti biasa aku menunggu di tempat biasa. Ini baru pukul 8 jadi masih sore itulah pikirku. Hari ini mendung dari tadi siang. Aku lupa bawa payung dan aku menyesalinya ketika aku berdiri di tempat biasaku dan hujan pun turun.  
"Aissh..." Keluhku.  
Aku menatap ke depan.  
Mataku terbelalak saat menemukan seorang gadis mengenakan dress putih nan anggun, rambutnya dibiarkan terurai kriting gantung.  
Ia menatapku lalu tersenyun.  
'Kim Ryeowook' hatiku berlonjat kegirangan. Kami sama-sama berdiri teridiam di bawah hujan yang cukup deras sampai akhirnya gadis itu menyeberang ke tengah. Ya ke trotoar di tengah. Aku mengikuti gadis itu. Aku juga menyeberang.  
"Halo." Sapaku singkat.  
"Halo Kim Yesung." Sapanya sambil tersenyum.  
"Kau tahu namaku dari mana?" Tanyaku heran.  
"Teman-teman." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.  
Wajah gadis itu pucat. Aku melepas jasku dan menangkupkannya di pundak gadis itu.  
"Terimakasih." Katanya sambil tersenyum.  
"Aku, menyukaimu." Kataku ragu.  
"Hmm? Oh, aku- aku juga." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Pipinya memerah karna malu.  
Aku merengkuh gadis itu kepelukanku.

Keesokan harinya.  
"Yesungie~ aku mendengar kabar tentang Ryeowook." Kata Eunhyuk.  
"Oh? Apa itu Hyukkie?" Tanyaku.  
"Ia dirawat di rumah sakit." Kata yeoja itu ragu.  
"Hah?" Aku bingung."Sungguh?" Aku tak percaya.  
Yeoja mungil itu mengangguk.  
"Rumah sakit mana?" Tanyaku.  
Setelah Eunhyuk memberitahu alamat rumah sakit itu aku pun berlari cepat keluar dari kelasku dan berlari menuju rumah sakit.  
"Hosh..hosh... Suster dimana pasien bernama Kim Ryeowook dirawat?" Tanyaku ke resepsionis.  
"Dia ada di sana." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk suatu ruangan.  
"Terimakasih." Kataku lalu berlari ke arah yang ditunjuk.  
"Permisi, Ajumma, ini kamar Ryeowook?" Tanyaku kepada seorang Yeoja yang berumur kira-kira 50 tahun.  
"Ya. Kamu siapa?" Tanyanya dibalik isakannya.  
"Saya Kim Yesung." Jawabku.  
Mata yeoja itu melebar. "Kau Kim Yesung yang biasa ditemui Ryeowook di seberang jalan?" Tanyanya.  
Aku bingung sendiri, tapi mengangguk juga.  
"Kau ditunggu Ryeowook." Katanya sambil membukakan pintu kamar Ryeowook.  
Aku masuk, yeoja itu menutup pintu dan menunggu di luar.  
"Hai..." Sapaku.  
Tidak ada tanggapan. Gadis itu terdiam tenang dengan mata terpejam.  
Aku melangkah dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan di samping kasurnya.  
"Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu." Kataku.  
Masih tak ada jawaban.  
"Aku mencintaimu Ryeowook-ssi." Kataku.  
Perlahan mata gadis itu terbuka. Ia menoleh langsung kepadaku.  
"Yesung, aku mencintaimu." Katanya lalu mencium bibirku lembut.  
Setelah tautan itu terlepas ia menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit. "Terimakasih." Katanya lalu matanya terpejam lagi. Terdengar bunyi tuut panjang yang berarti ia sudah tak bernyawa.  
Aku menatap gadis itu nanar, dan menangis.  
"Dia leukimia." Kata yeoja yang tadi mempersilahkan aku masuk  
"Terimakasih sudah membuatnya bertahan hidup, seharusnya menurut dokter umur harapan hidupnya hanya sampai 6 bulan lalu, tapi ia masih bisa bertahan. Berkat kau menemuinya disana." Katanya.  
Aku menunduk memikirkan kata-katanya.  
"Kami akan memakamkannya besok. Datanglah." Katanya. Aku mengangguk.

*flashback end*

"God, kejadian 2 tahun lalu itu masih saja mengusikku." Kataku sambil mengacak rambutku frustasi.  
Aku berlari keluar kamar dan berjalan ke tempat biasa aku menemuinya.  
Hari ini berkabut. Aku berdiri lagi di sana dan menatap ke seberang.  
Aku melihat seorang yeoja mengenakan seragam sekolahku di seberang.  
"Ryeowook-ssi!" Teriakku.  
Ia menatapku lalu tersenyum.  
"Aku mencintaimu Yesung-ssi." Katanya lalu menghilag terbawa kabut.  
'Aku juga, aku juga Ryeowook, aku sangat mencintaimu.' Batinku.  
Aku pun tersenyum miris dan menangis di tempat.

**P.S from Author.**

**Mianhamnida ~ **author bikinya kependekan ya ?

habisnya awalnya author cma bikin ini bwt temen author karena ini cerita tentang dia... tapi couplenya gak sakit siiih. tapi sebenernya athor bikinya karena author lagi galau, jelek ya? *readers: YAAAAA **pundung di kamar YeWook #plaaakkk.

ehehehe, janji deeh gak akan bikin fanfic yg sad ending lagi. ^^

kalo ditanya kenapa milih YeWook?

soalnya Ryeowook cantik kalo jadi cewek *gak nyambung thor =.="

ya sebenernya soalnya gak kepikiran couple lain maaf yaaa

gomawo udah baca ^^ RnR yaaa


End file.
